Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Reborn (Dark Signer Arc)
by TailsTheFox45
Summary: Two sets of twins: two boys in the Satellite and two girls in New Domino City. What happens when they meet at a tournament for different reasons? The boys bear two marks on their arm. What are these marks and why do these girls look like them? (Inspired by Earth Beast's 'Six Signers' and 'The Five Signers and the God Guardian'.)
1. Author

OK, so it's been a long while since I did a story. But after seeing a lack of certain...type of stories, I've decided to try my hand at this. This story is inspired by Earth Beast's _**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**_ **,** and _**Six Signers.**_ But with a few twists (and variations). As for the rating, I will have it at T-rated.

The reason for this: I feel that Leo (Rua) is very underutilized. To have him lose nearly every match he has (Devack, or Demak, is debatable. Since technically Luna won the duel and not Leo himself) and only towards the end of the series, have him become a signer and have a significant victory (with Jack and Luna)once and have his mark taken away is quite unfair for poor Leo (IMO). So hence the story. (Due note, I intend to go past the seasons when the time comes, might need someone to give me ideas for the next 'bad guy'.)

On another note, I may need help coming up for decks for two characters I'm adding to it. The other two characters I intend to add are Rua and Ruka (Yes, I know. The reason for this is I think it will make the story interesting and to get those use-japanese-version-non-believer fanatics off my back.) P.S. I should warn you, there may be a 'bit' of twincest in here. So quick warning.

For how I intend to do duels, it'll look like this:

* * *

Name: LP

Cards in Hand

Speed counters (Speed duel)

* * *

Monster Name

Element

Level

Type/Syncro/Tuner/Fusion/Ritual/Effect

* * *

I think that's all. Hope you enjoy the story. Someone eventually suggested a sort of group idea, tell me what you think: There may be times I'll let people send chapters to me to edit and post (with proper credit, of course) as well as do polls for ideas.


	2. Twins in the Mist

It was a foggy evening, the fog so thick, it was making it nearly impossible for anyone to see where they are going. Boats alone are avoiding ports until they could see clearly. Next to New Domino city, a city of dreams and prosperity, one could see the Satellite. This is what one would call the 'poor man's' home. Those who are unfortunate to end up here have deal with the rotten smells and prominent gang violence that plagues it. On the shore of this junk yard island, three boys ran along the shore that overlooked the glowing city in the distance.

"Hey, you two! Get back here!" A blonde haired boy ran after the other two boys, one with black hair with a orange stripe in it and the other with orange hair.

"You're too slow, Jack!" The black haired boy shouted behind him.

"Yea, slow poke!" The orange haired boy laughed.

However, Jack had slowed down to a bit, then to a absolute halt behind them. The two boys he had been chasing keep running until he called out, "Yusei! Crow! Come here!" At first they ignored him, believing that he was playing a trick on them.

"Get your butts back here and help me out!" There was soon a splash behind them as Jack had jumped into the ocean. Yusei and Crow stop and turn around, "Jack! Are you crazy!?" Crow shouts as he and Yusei lose sight of Jack. They both feared the worst until Jack's form made its way towards them. He wasn't alone however as he was pulling a box behind him that was close.

Yusei and Crow run up to meet him and pull the box ashore. Soon the three boys were pulling the box to the beach., crow grunting as the made sure the tide wouldn't carry it away. "M-man! What did you find? It's so heavy." Crow got his answer when a soft cry came from the box, followed by another. The boys looked at each other, then pried the box open.

Inside the box were two green haired twin boys, both crying as the boys stared at them. "Uh, what do we do?" Crow asked as he reached inside to pick one up. "Man, he's heavy..." Jack Picked up the other twin, "Let's get them to Martha. She may know what to do." The boys (Crow and Jack) carry the twins further into the Satellite. It takes a bit, but soon they reach a small house and run inside.

(Sometime later...)

Martha sat and watched as Yusei and Crow (all three boys had lumps on their heads after Martha found out they were outside past bedtime) were feeding the twins. She held the two lockets that were found on them. There was no pictures, but engraved in them were the names: _Leo_ and _Rua. "_ What do we do now Martha?" Yusei asks her as the baby continues sucking on the bottle.

Martha sighs, "We don't know where they came from, or who their parents are. We'll have to take care of them ourselves." Crow and Yusei both finish feeding the twins and were patting their backs. "It shouldn't be to hard." Crow said. Jack shook his head, "Don't say that."


	3. Our First Turbo Duel

**Chapter 2: Irregular Tag Duel**

It has been 11 years since the twins were taken in by Martha. I became difficult to tell Leo and Rua apart at times, making it perfect for these two to be pull pranks on Yusei, Jack and Crow. Growing up, the twins looked up to the boys that found them as big brothers. They even got into duel monsters and created their own decks (thanks to their big brothers).

Speaking of Yusei, he was currently working on a red duel runner as Blitz, Tank and Nervin were crowded around a TV.

On the screen was Jack Atlas, holding his finger into the sky as the crowd cheered for him, "Let's kick this duel into overdrive!" Jack was on top, defeating yet another opponent as the sound of a couple of Duel Runners came racing down the station tunnel. Yusei glanced at the TV as the Duel Runners soon came to a stop. _We're coming for you, Jack._

The two small Duel Runners had both white and yellow lights (imagine Tron bikes) respectively with handles similar to Yusei's. Their riders both stepping off and removing their helmets, revealing two matching faces. Both boys had teal hair, both tied in a single ponytail. Their eyes were both of a hazel color. The difference between them was that one's attire consisted of a open orange hooded vest while shirtless underneath with black shorts and yellow shoes. The other wore a similar vest, but it has a black color to it with a grey muscle shirt underneath as well as grey shorts and and black shoes.

They set their helmets aside on the runners and make their way to Yusei.

"Hey, boys. How're the runners?" Yusei questioned.

Rua, the twin in the black vest, replied, "Pretty good..."

Leo, the twin in the orange vest, finished, "...Until both had smoke coming out of the engine."

"Let's see if we can't fix that." Yusei walked over to examine both the duel runners. Soon the sounds of him tinkering mixed with the sounds of the TV. The twins walked over and greeted everyone, "Hey, guys." They both said.

"Hey, Leo and Rua. You should've saw Jack's duel. He was amazing." Nervin said. This earned him a painful nudge from Blitz as the twins simply looked down for a moment. "What?"

"Idiot. You know how those three feel about Jack. Especially Leo and Rua, after what he did to all of them." Tank nods as Nervin look at the two.

"Oh, sorry guys." Rua shook his head, "You have no reason to apologize."

Leo adds, "It's Jack who'll pay when we find him. We're getting our cards back."

At that point Rally runs into the station panting. "H-hey Leo. Hey Rua. Is Yusei here?"

Yusei soon stands up, "There. They should be running fine now." He turns around as Rally run up to him and held out his hand. "I found something that might help you guys. I'm sure it'll help you go faster." Looking closely, Rally held 3 chips in his hand.

Blitz spoke up, "Hey! Where did you get those?"

Tank added, "They look brand new! Did you steal them?" Rally quickly shook his head and denied.

"N-no. I found them in the junk pile. I swear!"

Both Leo and Rua wanted to intervene, but Yusei was already ahead of them. "Hold it. Let me see those." Rally hands the chips to Yusei, who takes them nd heads back to the duel Runners. As he's working on that he comments, "These are just what we needed." Rua and Leo smile, "Does that mean we'll go faster?" Yusei nodds as he stands up.

"There. The chips are installed." Yusei said as he went to start each one up. The roar of each engine echoed loudly throughout the station.. Nervin gave a worried look at Leo and Rua got excited.

"Hey. Why don't you guys just forget about Jack? He isn't worth it in my opinion." Nervin asked.

Blitz sighed and shook his head, "Jack has their best cards. How else are they gonna get them back?"

No one was prepared when the cracks around the station started to flash. "This is Sector Security! Rally, come out with your hands up!" Blitz, Tank and Nervin all glare at Rally, "You _DID_ steal them!" Rally begun to panic as the sirens sounded above.

"I-I only got them to help Yusei, Leo and Rua..." Rally tried to defend himself.

Their argument was cut short by the sound of Duel Runners powering up. Yusei, Leo and Rua sped past the others out the station tunnel causing Security to follow in pursuit. "You three! On the Duel Runners! Pull over immediately!" Yusei veered hard to the left nodding a silent signal to the twins as he divided the pursuing forces up. With only a few remaining forces chasing them, the twins soon find themselves at a old factory. Security was high on their tail the whole way.

"Man, these guys don't give up do they?" Leo called to his brother as they turned a sharp right and gained some distance between them and the authorities. Soon it looked like the twins lost their pursuers as they came to a stop in a enclosed area. The both high-five each other before another Duel Runner joins them. Believing it to be Yusei they waved to him.

However, soon they saw the flashing lights on the Runner, indicating it was Security. Yusei soon rode in front of the twins, separating them from the officer before them. The remaining Security forces show up and join in as the officer gets off his Runner and makes his way to them, as smug smirk on his face. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Yusei Fudo and his adopted younger twin brothers, Leo and Rua. You don't know how long I've waited to lock you three away."

"Long time no see, Officer Trudge." Yusei greeted. Leo and Rua quietly sit behind their brother as he does the talking.

Trudge looks at the twins and shakes his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you boys have authorization to have those Duel Runners? And riding them while underage? I feel sad for you three. Are you gonna come quietly?"

"Hold it, Trudge. We challenge you to a duel." Yusei interrupted. The officer stared at them for a moment, then he bursts out in laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You three think you can out duel Sector Security? Besides, rules state Satellites are not allowed to carry cards." He took another step towards them and halted. Three decks were raised up into the air.

"Rules are made to be broken." The twins said at the same time.

Yusei made the conditions, "If we win: the twins, Rally and I are free to go."

"Now hold on you Sat-" Trudge interrupted Security. "And if I win?"

"Sir, you can't..." Trudge held out his hand to quiet his men. "Fall back! That's an order! I can handle this." Security was worried, but slowly did as he instructed. Once the four of them were alone, Yusei continued.

"If you win, you'll let Rally go free."

"And why, in the world, would I do that?" Trudge questioned.

Leo smiled, "Because we'll say that we're the guilty ones."

Rua added, "And we couldn't possibly have stood a chance against the good Officer Trudge. You'll get promoted. Doesn't that sound nice?" Trudge stared at them for a moment then grinned, "You have yourself a deal." He walks over to his Runner and gets it started.

As they all lined up, Yusei looked at the twins and asked, "You guys nervous?" Leo nods.

"A little, but I have you and Rua with me. So, I'll be fine. Right, Rua?" His twin brother nods as he revs his Runner. "Yep, same here. But I know we'll beat Cop boy here, no sweat." Smiling at them Yusei turns his attention to the cop himself.

"We'll duel under the 'Irregular Tag Duel' rules. Since it's three against one, I'll make the first move. It'll be my turn again when you all have made your turns." Everyone nods as Trudge presses a button on his Runner. "Then, I'll activate the Speed World spell card." Soon the card takes effect as the duel panels present themselves on each Duel Runner. " **Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot Activated.** " The duelists waited as a wad of paper rolled by. As it went to the other side of the street, the Runners raced off.

"Duel!" All four shouted.

* * *

Yusei: 4000

Hand: 5

SC: 0

* * *

Leo: 4000

Hand: 5

SC: 0

* * *

Rua: 4000

Hand: 5

SC: 0

* * *

Trudge: 4000

Hand: 5

SC: 0

* * *

"I draw!" Trudge pulls a card from his deck. "I'll enjoy sending you three to the facility. My Assault Dog will make that happen!" A canine with guns attached to its back appeared and runs by Trudge's Runner.

Assault Dog

Earth

Level 4

Beast/Effect

1200/800

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Trudge said.

"Then it's my move!" Yusei shouted as he pulled a card and glances at it.

[Trudge: 1; Yusei: 1; Leo: 1; Rua: 1]

"I'll start by summoning my Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei shouts. A pink chick in red boots and a pink scarf appears.

Sonic Chick

Earth

Level 1

Winged Beast/Effect

300/300

"Then, I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Yeah! My Move!" Leo pulls a card from his deck a looks at it.

[Trudge: 2; Yusei: 2; Leo: 2; Rua: 2]

"I summon Morphtronic Staplen in defense mode!" Leo says as a stapler appeared.

Morphtronic Staplen

Earth

Level 4

Machine/Effect

1400/1000

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Rua!"

"OK, Bro. My turn!" Rua draws a card and looks at it.

[Trudge: 3; Yusei: 3; Leo: 3; Rua: 3]

"I'll start by calling out Defender, The Magical Knight in defense mode." Rua shouts as a blue knight with a tall shield with a red stone appears.

Defender, The Magical Knight

Light

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

1600/2000

As Defender holds his shield up, a white wisp starts floating around him. "What's going on?" Trudge questions.

Rua responds, "When he's first summoned, Defender gets a spell counter on him. I place 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Trudge draws a card from his deck. [Hand 4]

[Trudge: 4; Yusei: 4; Leo: 4; Rua: 4]

"I summon another Assault Dog to my field." Another Dog joins the first. "Now... Let's start with that Sonic Chick." Yusei holds his hand out, "Not so fast, Trudge! I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

"That would stop me, if not for my Wiretap trap card. Now, Assault hound. Attack his Sonic Chick." Yusei shuffles his trap into the deck as the Assault hound closes in...Only to be stopped by a barrier. "What!?" Rua smirked.

"Yusei may not have his scarecrow, but I do have my Depth Amulet trap card. By sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, I can negate one attack."

Trudge growled, "I still have another Assault Dog on the field! Attack!" The second hound charged at Sonic Chick and this time successfully destroyed it. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Yusei draws a card. [Hand:4]

[Trudge: 5; Yusei: 5; Leo: 5; Rua: 5]

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!"

Shield Warrior

Earth

Warrior/Effect

800/1600

"That's all for me. You're up, Leo." Yusei called out.

"OK, I draw!" Leo drew a card. [Hand 4]

[Trudge: 6; Yusei: 6; Leo: 6; Rua: 6]

"All right! I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!" A microscope appeared and transformed into a robot. "My Morphtronics effects are determined by their battle position. Since Scopen is in attack mode, I can special summon a level 4 'Morphtronic' from my hand. And I chose my Morphtronic Radion!" A radio appears, then transforms into a robot.

"Now I tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Radion, in order to Syncro summon my Power Tool Dragon!" The two monsters disappear in a bright light, then are replaced by a robotic dragon with a screwdriver in its left hand and a Digger in its right.

Power Tool Dragon

Earth

Level 7

Machine/Syncro/Effect

2300/2500

"Ha! Now we have Power Tool Dragon with us." Rua cheered. Leo nodded and then pointed to one of Trudges Dogs, "Power Tool Dragon! Attack his Assault Dog!" Power Tool flew by and jabbed it's screwdriver into one of the Assault Dogs, destroying it.

(Trudge=4000-2900 SP:5)

"That's all for me!" Leo smirked.

"My move!" Rua drew a card. [Hand 3]

[Trudge: 6; Yusei: 7; Leo: 7; Rua: 7]

"First, I summon my Magical Exemplar!" A black haired monk appears with blue prayer beads appears. "Next, I reveal my face down card, Magical Dimension! With this card on the field, by removing 6 spell spell counters I can send one monster on our side of the field to the graveyard. Then I can special summon a Spellcaster from my hand. So I send my Magical Exemplar to the graveyard, then I special summon Dark Magician!" The monk disappears into a casket held by chains. The door soon opens to reveal a purple clothed magician with a pointed staff with a green gem at the tip takes his place. [Rua SP:1]

Dark Magician

Dark

Level 7

Spellcaster

2500/2100

"Now my Dark Magician, attack!" Rua commanded. The Dark Magician holds his hands out to cast his Dark Magic attack. But Trudge shouted, "I activate my trap, Retreat and Defend! When I activate it I can bring my Assault Dog back to my hand and replace him with a defense position monster of a higher level. The summoned monster can only be in defense mode. So I call out my Handcuffs Dragon!" A dragon that resembles a pair of hand cuffs appears as the Dark Magician attacks it.

Handcuffs Dragon

Wind

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

1800/1800

Dark Magician's magic slams the dragon and destroys it. Trudge smirks making Rua gulp, "Uh oh..."

"'Uh oh', is right when my Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed, it comes back and equips itself to your Magician. The equipped monster also loses 1800 attack points. And thanks to my Retreat and Defend, since my dragon was destroyed the turn I brought it out, I get to draw two cards." [Hand: 3] Trudge's Dragon reappears and cuffs itself to Dark Magician, who struggles to escape. (Dark Magician: 2500-700) Rua sighs for a moment and speaks, "I end my turn."

Trudge smirks and draws. [Hand:4]

[Trudge: 7; Yusei: 8; Leo: 8; Rua: 2]

"Heh, First I activate the trap Flipping The Table! This destroys all cards on the field!" A table tops appears beneath everyone's monsters and face down cards. Then It flips over, destroying everything on the field. "And now you all take 300 points of damage for each card."

"Crap! That's seven cards!" Leo said.

Trudge continues, "And since Handcuffs Dragon was attached to your Dark Magician when he was destroyed, it comes back on my side of the field." Handcuffs Dragon returns to the field.

(Yusei: 1900 SP: 6, Leo:1900 SP: 6, Rua: 1900 SP: 0)

Trudge's smirk grows as he starts counting, "One..." He sends his Assault hound to the graveyard.

"Two..." He sends his Cyber Commander to the graveyard.

"Three..." He sends his Guard Dog to the graveyard.

"Now by sending 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Montage Dragon!"

Montage Dragon

Earth

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

?/0

"It's attack is dependent the level of the cards I discarded x 300!"

 _That's a level 4, a level 3, and a level 2. So that's..."_ Yusei thought

"2700! Now Handcuffs Dragon, attack Rua directly!" The dragon aims for Rua, charging at him. Yusei and Leo shout, "Rua!"

Rua smirks and holds his hand out, "Not so fast, Trudge! Defender, stop his attack." Defender appears and intercepts the attack, causing Trudge to loose life points. "What!? I destroyed all of your monsters with 'Flipping the Table!'" (Trudge 2700)

Rua explained, "When there's a speed counter on the field, Defender can negate the destruction of one Spellcaster-type monster per counter."

Grudge growls and counters, "Montage Dragon, destroy Defender, the Magical Knight!" Montage dragon fires at Defender and destroys him. "With that nuisance out of the way, I end my turn. You three are finished!"

Yusei draws, "Not yet! My draw, Trudge." [Hand: 4]

[Trudge: 8; Yusei: 7; Leo: 7; Rua: 1]

"First, I play Graceful Charity! I get to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Next I summon Junk Synchron to the field." A little orange robot with a white scarf appears.

Junk Synchron

Dark

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

1300/500

"Thanks to his effect, I can special summon one level 2 or below monster to the field from my graveyard. And I choose my Speed Warrior that I discarded!" A masked man comes rollerblading onto the field.

Speed Warrior

Wind

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

900/400

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Both monsters disappear in a bright light. In their place a warrior with jet wings and a giant fist appears on the field.

Junk Warrior

Dark

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

2300/1300

Next I equip Junk Barrage to my Junk Warrior. Now attack Handcuffs Dragon! Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior flies and punches Handcuffs Dragon, destroying t. " And thanks to Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack." Yusei explained.

"What!?" Trudge shouted. Leo and Rua snickered, "Looks like you can't hear. You lose 900 attack points on top of the damage you're about to lose." Leo laughed. (Trudge: 200 SP:6) Trudge starts falling behind Leo and Yusei.

"You'll regret that. My Handcuffs Dragon attaches to your Junk Warrior, lowering its attack points." (JW- 2300-1800= 500) "I end my turn." Yuesi winks at Leo.

Leo smirks and draws, "My go!" [Hand: 3]

[Trudge: 7; Yusei: 8; Leo: 8; Rua: 2]

Leo smiles and looks at his brother, "Would you like to finish him off, bro?"

Rua nods, "It'd be my pleasure."

Leo nods and shouts, "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rua draws. [Hand: 1]

[Trudge: 8; Yusei: 9; Leo: 9; Rua: 3]

I play Magician's Mirror! Thanks to this speed spell, by removing a Speed counter," [Rua: 2] "I can banish a Spellcaster-Type monster from my grave, then I can special summon another monster of a similar name. So, I banish my Dark Magician, then special summon Dark Magician Girl!" A cute female version of the Dark Magician appears with a swirl tipped staff.

Dark Magician Girl

Dark

Level 6

Spellcaster/Effect

2000/1700

"Ha, You think that broad can save you? My monster has 2700 attack points!" Trudge mocked referring to his Montage Dragon who roars. "Not for long..." Leo counters. Trudge glares at him.

"I activate my first trap Call of the Haunted! I can special summon a monster from my grave in attack mode! Welcome back, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon reappears on the field.

Trudge isn't phased. That is until Leo continues, " I also activate my other trap, Syncro Vic Tornado! Now your monster loses attack points equal to my Synchro monster's defense points." Trudge now shouts, "What!?" (MD 2700-2500= 200). Yusei chuckles at his reaction.

Rua smiles, "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Montage Dragon!" Dark Magician Girl flies over, winks, then brings her staff down on Montage Dragon, destroying it with her magic. (Trudge: 0)

Trudge's Duel Runner lets out steam and comes to a complete stop as Yusei and the twins continue on their way. Yusei shouts back to him, "Thanks for the duel, Trudge. It was the twins' first turbo duel." With that the trio rode off into the night.

(Elsewhere...)

A man in a teal cloak stands on a pipeline overlooking the events of the evening, chuckling to himself as he comments, "Well, that was a good memory. Wasn't it Yusei? We truly miss you so much, big brother..." The dust picks up and he soon disappears...

 **How was this? It'll take a bit for me to get used to writing up duels (especially Turbo Duels). Now for Rua's deck, I decided on a Spellcaster Deck (with spell counters), since I have one myself. And I was also thinking of a decent idea for Rua's duel dragon as well as Ruka's. Speaking of Ruka, for her deck it's kind of a toss up between a Amazon/Harpy Deck (Thanks for the suggestion Earth Beast) and a Crystal Beast Deck (the deck seems a bit more for her really).**

 **I was already coming with plots for future chapters and arcs. I also intend to include the God Cards and the Sacred Beasts, I just don't know how to incorporate them as of yet (how to summon them). I might go the Syncro route, but I just don't know what tuners would fit in there. I'm open for ideas. Other than that, that's enough rambling from me. See ya next time.**


	4. Desert Dream

**Chapter 3: Desert Dream**

Due to Sector Security find out their hideout, everyone had to relocate the base to another section of the Satellite. Soon Yusei speed down the tunnel after making sure the authorities were not following. Leo had a stop watch and a laptop nearby, clocking Rua on his Duel Runner as it sped by. Rua soon came to a stop and asked, "How was that? Faster or slower?" Leo looked at the watch and typed a few things on the laptop.

"Sorry, Bro. It's been the same." Leo sighed. Yusei had instructed them to do tests on their Duel Runners for a big plan. He got off his Runner and made his way to Leo to see what he was talking about.

"Ugh. I made several adjustments and it _still_ doesn't go faster!" Rua cried out in frustration. At this time Rally and the gang soon enter to station. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Rally asked. Rua simply grumbled and went to work on his Runner. Leo chuckled and greeted their friends, "Hey. Just tuning our Runners." Yusei walked over to Rua and started helping with the black Runner, talking with him in a low tone.

Rally walked to a table and placed a few rolls of paper on them, "We got them. Just like you asked, Yusei." The papers unrolled to reveal a map with a few blueprints of what appears to be a factory of some kind.

Yusei had calmed Rua down enough and made his way over to the table, calling the twins over as well. "What's this?" Leo asked curiously. The older male pointed, "This...is the blueprints of the trash plant that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. Every month they do a three minute maintenance on the pipeline, stopping the flow of trash in that period." Yusei explained. "That maintenance is tonight. Our chance to get into the City and find Jack." The twins nod in understanding.

Yusei looks at the time, 3:46 pm. They had time before they put their plan into action. "You two should take a nap. You'll need to be ready for tonight." Both of the twins groaned.

"But Yusei..." Leo begun.

"What about our Runners? We need to work on them" Rua finished looking a Yusei with pleading eyes.

Yusei shook his head, not falling for the twins pleading, "I'll work on them. Now get some rest." Grumbling, both twins went to a set of benches and laid down. It took a while, but Yusei smiled as he soon heard their soft snoring. Chuckling to himself, he set out to work on their Duel Runners. Something caught his eye in Rua's Runner. Reaching in a compartment he pulls out a few pieces of paper. One was a picture of Jack, Crow, Yusei and the twins. The other seemed like a set of blueprints. Looking at them, Yusei became curious. "This could work..."

* * *

Rua and Leo were contently asleep. The bench seemed a bit more comfortable after a bit, although it felt bumpy...

Rua grumbled as he moved, trying to get comfortable only to get a mouthful of sand as a result. Jumping up he looks around. They were still in the station, except that there was no one there. Dust and sand covered most of the floors. "Yusei...?" Rua called out. The man wasn't anywhere to be found. Their Duel Runners were gone as well. Looking around more he spots Leo still asleep on another bench, quickly rushing to his twin and shaking him. "Wake up. Leo..."

"But I don't want any..." Leo moaned, making Rua all the more determined to wake him up. "Leo... Crow's eating your breakfast." Rua stepped back as Leo shot up quickly, "I'll kill him if he touches my food!" Realizing that where they were, her glared at his brother.

"Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up. Besides, something's wrong..." Rua motioned to the station they were in. Leo looks around, standing up and taking in their surroundings. They both begin to walk towards the exit Leo asking, "Where's Yusei and the others? And our Runners?" Rua shrugs as they make it to the entrance, though the door looks like someone set off a bomb on the other side. The twins struggle for a bit to get the door open, eventually relying on a nearby crowbar to pry the blasted thing open.

They were shocked and horrified at the sight that awaited them. The Satellite, their home, was covered in sand. Junk piles and ruined building dotted their vision, buried in dunes like some of those apocalyptic movies they watched when they were younger. New Domino in the distance didn't look any better, scaring the twins even more.

"W-what happened? Is this..." Leo begun, hoping this wasn't real. Rua didn't want it to be true, but they were going to have to make sure. "Come on. there has to be someone around here. Maybe they can tell us what happened." The boys begin their long trek through the ruined Satellite. Everywhere they looked, it was just almost like a desert. Their hope of finding anyone became slimmer with each place they visited. They even went to Martha's and found even that was deserted.

Due to it being so hot, Leo and Rua were thirsty and tired. The reflecting metal and glass didn't help the situation the two were in. They slowly begun to give up hope until they noticed a cloaked stranger in front of a video store. They were at least happy that there was someone left, maybe he could tell them what had happened. As they approach, they notice that he had a crate nearby him. I seemed to be full of glass bottles. "Excuse me sir?" Leo begun.

At first the stranger looked at them. They couldn't see any of his features. The best they could make of him was the lack of his left arm, which made them both unsettled. He reached over and pulled out two bottles and wordlessly tossed them to the boys. "Ummm... Thanks, but we're kids. We don't drink."

The man simply replied. "Neither do I. Have started and never will. Too much sorrow to drink myself to death." They look at the bottle and realize it was sparkling water. Taking his kind gesture, they open the bottle and drink. It was sweet and refreshing, at least in this desert. Rua finally pulled the bottle from his lips and asks, "What happened?"

"That, my friend, is a question I've asked myself for a long time..." He tapped the glass display window behind them. The twins look to see several sets of TVs (eight if you count the broken on at the bottom) set with static. At first that's all there was. However, upon closer inspection, there were faint images in each screen. In one, it looked like some blackened blob of sorts with blue lines. In another it showed a sort of fortress over a city. Various other images were shown, including a imaged of a mirror. Rua and Leo were confused at the next few: one of a knight and another of a two monsters with a crystal between them.

"Sir, what's this supposed to mean?' Leo asked. The man tipped his bottle back before answering, "I don't know to be honest. Could be something that happened. Possibly a cryptic message of some kind. I even came up with a few crackpot theories. One of which sounds more reasonable..." The boys look at him curiously, "Maybe a series of simultaneous events in different timelines, even dimensions, cause them to ram into each other. This could have been that result."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Rua asked, causing the man to chuckle. "You believe all this is real?" Both Leo and Rua look at each other. Do they believe all of this? The man continues, "Say it is real. That all of this happens. How can you stop it? The best you can do is prevent the events in your timeline from occurring. Or at least the negative effects of it leaking out into other timelines." The boys give him a confused look.

"Never mind. Just forget it." He sighed, "You wouldn't understand at your age."

Leo soon asks, "How do we get back home?" The man points to a set of footprints in the sand. "To be honest, you two aren't the first ones to pass by here. I'd follow in their foot steps if I were you. Before you go..." He pulls two more bottles out and hands them to the twins. "Good luck." The two thank him as start following the path he laid out for them.

The man smiles as they move further and further away, "Good luck, you two. I'll see you soon..."

(Sometime later...)

Leo and Rua had been walking for what felt like hours, and yet the sun hadn't set at all. It hadn't moved a bit in the sky above, which made them ponder a bit. They begun to pass by buildings that they swear looks familiar to them, yet they never have seen nor been to the place before. A GAME store was one of them. Another being a sort of amusement park. It wasn't long before the trail ended at a glass like pyramid. The darn thing had to reach the sky with how tall it was. The thing was opaque, making it hard to see what was in it.

"So you have finally arrived..." A old senile voice called behind them. Both boys turned around to face a teal cloaked figure with a oaken staff in his hand and a grey beard. He too was without his left arm, just like the man they met before. "Who are you?" Rua asked. The old man stared at them before answering, "I'm a Guardian. I keep an eye on this pyramid that you boys see right now. Have been since the Collision."

Leo was confused, "What's the Collision?" The man sighed. "Its the event that caused this..." He gestured to the sandy dunes surrounding them. "I...We had the power to stop it. Be all of us failed. Now only I remain..." Both boys looked at him in confusion as he continued, "Imagine five trains, all going on their own tracks. None of them were ever to cross paths with each other. However, someone intervened and somehow set them all heading towards the same intersection... At the exact same time..."

Rua whispered, "They crashed... hard." The old man seems to nod in agreement. "Each of us from different timelines, different dimensions, were chosen to prevent that. However, we couldn't find out in time what caused all of our timelines and dimensions to change their course..." Both Leo and Rua looked at each other worryingly, "Yusei..."

"However..." he said, catching the boys attention, "You might be able to, along with the others..."

"What do you mean?" Rua asked. The old man didn't answer them. Instead the ground begins to shake beneath them, making the twins fall over as the old man begins a chant.

 _"Light and Dark, join and become one..._

 _Dragon of Crimson, guide their light..._

 _Dragon of Immortal Darkness, protect their shadows..."_

Rua and Leo are soon hoisted into the air, suspended by chains as they struggle and cry out for help. The senior's chant continues to ring out in their ears as the sky becomes cloudy above. The pyramid begins to crack as the chains hold them above it.

 _"Divine Gods, serve as their prayers..._

 _Sacred Beasts, serve as their wraith..."_

The glass structure below them shatters open as Rua and Leo's eyes begin to glow. Roars echo across the desert as wings, emerge from the structure. The chains pull the twins right arm out and expose it, lines beginning to etch themselves across them.

 _"Dragons of Fusion, combine their strength..._

 _Dragons of Syncro, tame their power..._

 _Dragons of the Overlay Unit, control their energy..._

 _Dragons of Pendulum, curve their future..."_

The twins scream as the monsters in the pyramid turn into light and make their way to them seemingly vanishing into both of their arms.

 _"Great Dragons of the light,_

 _Grave Rulers of the Shadows,_

 _Serve these two in their journey,_

 _By their right as Guardians,_

 _Let them turn destiny."_

With that the ritual was complete, both twin siblings had passed out from the intensity of the process. On their arms now were 7 distinct marks, all but 2 faded from view as the man from before approached along with the senior. "Are you sure about this?" He asked as the sands begun to pick up around them, slowly covering the twins who had been set down by the chains afterwards. The old man replies, "They have many trials ahead. But I'm sure they will do just fine. I've yet to be proven wrong." The man chuckles as he walks away...

* * *

"Leo? Rua? Wake up!" Yusei and Rally were shaking the twins, causing the both of them to jump up and look around frantically. Yusei had to hold the both of them to clam them down as they both were breathing heavily. "You guys OK?" Le and Rua look around, making sure everything was there. Then, they look at their arms, nothing there it seems. Sighing, Leo says, "Yeah, we're good."

Rally then says, "Good, because it's 10:45!" Both Leo and Rua jump up and scramble for their Duel Runners, Yusei chuckling behind them as he gets ready with his own. They soon set off for the trash recycling plant.

(Meanwhile at Security H.Q...)

The Chief had called Trudge in about his duel with the Satellite duelists he encountered. He hands the officer a deck. "This is a specialized deck, used by some of our best patrol units for dealing with perpetrators using Duel Runners. It should help you apprehend that those Satellites."

Trudge takes the deck and begins to leave when the Chief calls back at him, "Trudge, I suggest taking one of those twins out first." Smirking, Trudge knows just who to go after...

 **Well, that's chapter 3 done. To answer some possible questions:**

 **1) Yes, they have more than two marks. No, only two will be active for this Arc (potentially 3 later down the line).**

 **2) This chapter was more of a set up for more Arcs after the Time Cradle Arc.**

 **3) The men mentioned in this chapter will have important roles throughout the Series.**

 **4) Unless people didn't get the hint, there will crossover Arcs. When? IDK.**

 **Other than that, how was this chapter? I'll let you guys in on one thing, The God monsters and Sacred Beasts will be Syncro monsters. I already have a general idea for how to do the tuner monsters for them. But, I will not be relying on them too much (or try to). It's mostly going to be their Syncro dragons running the show. See ya next time!**


	5. Race to New Domino

**Chapter 4: Race to New Domino**

Rally ran up the staircase to join the gang as they crowded around a laptop. On the screen were three dots the represent duel runners as a image of the trash plant came into view. "How are they doing?" He asked as he got a closer look.

Blitz replied, "So far, so good. As long as they stick with the plan, they should make it."

* * *

Yusei lead the trio with him in front and a twin on either side of him, all three racing to the plant in the night. They had ample time to reach the drain and pass it before the trash flowed. "Yusei? Do we know where to find Jack once we enter the city?" Leo called out to is older brother.

"I don't know, but let's focus on getting there first." Yusei replied as their destination slowly came into view.

They didn't see that not too far from them another Runner was on their tail. Leo was slowly getting excited as they sped along the road, a hole in the side of the building slowly closing with a gate. The Runners sped up as a Security Runner raced up to Yusei and attempted to ram him. "Yusei!" the twins shouted.

"Thought you escaped me?" A familiar voice said.

* * *

The gang notices who joins the trio, "Trudge!"

"This is bad! They don't have time to deal with him." Blitz says. As they continue watching from afar.

* * *

"Isn't it past your bed time kiddies? Pull over!" Trudge asked as he tries to ram one of the twins, only to miss. Yusei and the twins pull away from Trudge, driving on a ramp into the the tunnel before the gate closed shut behind it. Trudge growled and shouted into the mic, "Open that gate! Now!" The gate groaned as it reopened and allowed Trudge to continue his pursuit. It didn't take him long to catch up with them.

"Man, you don't know when to quit! Why don't you go back to being a mall cop?" Leo taunted.

"Heh, laugh it up. But I'll have the last laugh when I take you three down! Starting with you!" He points at Rua and presses a button on his windscreen, "It's a good thing you installed those chips into your Duel Runners. Now I can activate the Speed World Field Spell!" Both Trudge's and Rua's Runners shifted into duel mode. A black duel disk made of energy appeared in front of Rua as his Runner stated, **"Duel Mode engaged. Auto-pilot activated."**

"What?" Leo cried as Rua looked at him and Yusei with worried eyes. "Y-Yusei... What do I do?" Rua asked. He never dueled by himself. He was more used to team dueling, mainly with Leo. This was new to him.

Yusei growled at Trudge, "Leave them out of this! I'll duel you!" Trudge simply smirked, "No can do. I'm taking all three of you to the Facility. Even if I have to take you out one by one, starting with the twins. Especially since they're riding Duel Runners underage. So let's get this over with!" Trudge pulls five cards to make his hand.

Yusei looks at Rua with a reassuring look. "You can do it Rua. Remember who your teachers were." Leo pulls along side his twin and adds, "And we'll be here supporting you all the way." Rua gives them a concerned look, then slowly smiles. "OK! I can do this." He slides his deck into his deck holder and pulls five cards. "Duel!" both he and Trudge shouted.

* * *

"What's he doing!?" Blitz shouted with a shocked look.

"He can't be dueling at a time like this. They'll miss their chance!" Tank added.

* * *

Trudge:4000/SPDC:0/Hand:5

Rua:4000/SPDC:0/Hand:5

* * *

"I'll go first!" Trudge draws a card. (Hand: 6)

"First, I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode!" A stone wall with an eye appears in front of Rua's Runner.

Gate Blocker

Earth

Level 4

Rock/Effect

100/2000

"That's new." Leo commented.

"Just wait. I have a few more surprises in store. I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Trudge said.

"My turn!" Rua drew a card (Hand: 6)

[Trudge SPDC: 1; Rua SPDC: 0]

"What the...? Where are my speed counters?" Rua questioned.

"Oh, didn't I mention? As long as Gate Blocker is on the field, you get no speed counters. Sorry." Trudge snickered.

"That's not fair!" Leo shouted.

 _'OK, Trudge. Two can play that game.'_ Rua thought as he continued his turn, "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in attack mode." A blue knight appears on the field with a giant shield.

Defender, the Magical Knight

Light

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

1600/2000

"I hope you're not thinking Defender can save you. Gate Blocker stops you from getting any counters. That includes spell counters. Try again." Trudge mocked.

Rua's only response was a chuckle, which confused Trudge. Yusei gave a smirk, _'I see what you're up to Rua...'_

"What's so funny, runt?" Trudge demanded.

"You are. Who said anything about using spell counters? I play the speed spell, Shield and Sword!" Rua countered, "Thanks to this spell, when I have less speed counters then my opponent, I can switch the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field!"

"What!" Trudge growled.

(Defender: 1600/2000 - 2000/1600)

(Gate Blocker: 100/2000 - 2000/100)

"Now Defender can knock down that annoying wall. Go!" Defender leaps towards Gate blocker and splits it in two, destroying it.

* * *

"All right!" Tank shouted.

"Now that Gate Blocker is out of the way, Rua can get his speed counters again."

* * *

"Good job, Rua!" Yusei commented. Leo was smiling behind him as their celebration was cut short by Trudge, "It's not over yet! I activate my trap, Broken Blocker! Since you destroyed my Gate Blocker, I can summon 2 more to the field." Two more Walls appeared in front of Rua.

"Darn it! How may does he have?" Leo questioned as Rua looked at the timer.

"Yusei, Leo! Just go. I might not make it!" Rua cried out to them.

"Sorry bro. But we stay together. We're going to New Domino City together!" Leo shouted back. Yusei nodded.

"Besides, you can beat Trudge before the hatch closes." Yusei added.

 _'So that's what you Satellite trash are up to...'_ Trudge smirked.

Gaining a bit more confidence, Rua holds up three cards, "I set three cards face down and end my turn. Since it's my end phase, my Defender's attack and defense points return to normal."

(Defender: 2000/1600 - 1600/2000)

"Heh, so going to New Domino huh? You know your kind isn't welcome there. My draw!" Trudge drew a card. (Hand: 5)

[Trudge SPDC: 2; Rua SPDC: 0]

"First, I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" A man in a blue jacket and a gun in each hand appears.

Search Striker

Wind

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

1600/1200

"Now I attack Defender with Search Striker!" Trudge commanded. Search Striker was taking aim and about to fire.

"But why? Won't both monsters be destroyed?" Leo asks Yusei.

"Yeah, they would. Which is why Trudge is doing it." Yusei replied.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap Book of Sealed Secrets! When this card is activated if there's an effect which blocks or destroys spell counters, this card gets them and negates that effect. When I activate it I also get a free spell counter. Defender's ability allows it to pull spell counters from any card on the field and use it to negate the destruction of any Spellcaster monster." Rua countered. Defender sliced Search Striker, destroying it and coming out of the engagement unharmed.

"Now I activate another trap, Flip Call. This allows me to special summon a Flip-effect monster in face up defense position for each spell counter on the field and I get to activate it's abilities." Rua explained.

"Ha, too bad you used the only spell counter you had. I end my turn." Trudge snickered.

"OK, my draw!" Rua drew. (Hand:2)

[Trudge SPDC: 3; Rua SPDC: 0]

* * *

"Come on, Rua! You only have a minute and a half left!" Tank said.

"He'll make it! I know he will!" Rally commented.

"Not as long as those Blockers are in his way." Brick counters.

* * *

Rua smiles, "First I activate my trap, Pitch Black Power Stone. During each of my standby phases, I can add a spell counter to a card that can gain a spell counter. And I'll add one to my Book of Sealed Secrets. Now that I have a counter on the field, I can use the effect of Flip Call and I special summon a flip effect monster to my side of the field. So, I summon Assua the Earth Charmer from my hand!" A teen mage with glasses and a staff with glowing purple crystals appears.

Assua the Earth Charmer

Earth

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

500/1500

"Yes!" Leo shouted.

"And what are you cheering about?" Trudge demanded.

"Simple, when a Charmer is flip-summoned, it takes control of a monster based on what charmer it is. And thanks to Rua's Flip Call, he gets to use it's effect without a flip summon." Yusei explained, causing Trudge to growl audibly.

"Which means I'll be taking your Gate Blocker." Assua held up her staff, which gave a bright brown glow. One of the Gate Blockers eyes glowed and moved in front of Trudge.

"Ha! How do you like it?" Leo taunted. Yusei smiles at Rua play.

"Now I'll send your Gate Blocker and Assua to the graveyard!" Rua said which shocked Leo.

"What? Why get rid of it when you can return the favor to Trudge and stop him from getting Speed Counters?" Yusei questioned.

"So I can summon Familiar-Possessed - Assua!" Gate Blocker faded into a light and entered Assua's body, making her eyes dull out.

Familiar-Possessed - Assua

Earth

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

1850/1500

"Now I equip her with the Book of Secret Arts! This increases her attack and defense by 300." Rua adds. A Book appears in front of Assua

(Familiar-Possessed - Assua: 2150/1800)

"Now I attack your second Gate Blocker!" Assua summons a few rocks and hurls them at Gate Blocker destroying it.

Trudge LP: 3850

"How? My Gate Blocker was in defense mode." Trudge questioned.

"Simple, when Familiar-Possessed - Assua is summoned via sending Assua the Earth Charmer and one EARTH monster to the graveyard, she can deal piercing damage. Now Defender will attack you directly!" Rua commands. Defender swings his blade at Trudge.

Trudge LP: 2250 SPDC: 2

"Why you little..." Trudge mumbled.

"I set one card down and end my turn." Rua says.

"My draw!" Trudge calls out. (Hand: 5)

[Trudge SPDC: 3; Rua SPDC: 1]

"First, I play Overboost. I gain four more speed counters. then during my end phase, they become one." [Trudge SPDC: 7] "Next I play the speed spell Shallow Grave. By removing 3 speed counters, we both select a monster in our graveyards and special summon them in defense mode. I choose my Gate Blocker." A wall appeared in front of Rua. [Trudge SPDC: 4]

"Then I'll choose Assua, the Earth Charmer." Rua said. Assua appeared by her twin.

"Next I summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode." A small warrior appeared by Trudge.

Jutte Fighter

Earth

Level 2

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

700/900

"A tuner?" Leo knew what was coming.

"Uh oh..." Rua added.

Trudge snickers, "Let's see your Magicians get you out of this! I tune my level 2 Jutte Fighter with my level 4 Gate Blocker to synchro summon Goyo Guardian!" Both monsters disappear in a white light and are replaced by warrior with a whip.

Goyo Guardian

Earth

Level 6

Warrior/Sycro/Effect

2800/2000

"Next, I play Twister! When I have 3 or more speed counters, I can pay 500 Life points to destroy one face up card on your field. I choose your Book of Sealed Secrets."

Trudge LP: 1750

"Now that your trap is destroyed, I attack Familiar-Possessed - Assua!" Goyo Guardian struck Assua's possessed form, destroying it.

Rua LP: 3350

"That's all from me. Next turn, you're done." Trudge says confidently. [Trudge SPDC: 1]

Yusei looks ahead spots a opening. Looking at the timer he calls out, "Rua! You need to end this quickly, there isn't much time left!"

Rua nods, "My turn!" Rua draws a card and looks at it, a smile etched on his face. _'Time to end this Trudge.'_

[Trudge SPDC: 2; Rua SPDC: 2]

"First I activate Pitch Black Power Stone, moving a spell counter I summon Tuned Magician!" A female with a mask and a white staff appears on the field.

Tuned Magician

Wind

Level 4

1800/1600

"Thanks to her effect, she counts as a tuner monster when normal summoned. So I tune my level 4 Tuned Magician with level 3 Assua the Earth Charmer to synchro summon Elemental Alchemist Magician!" Both monster disappear in a bright light, soon revealing a black haired magician with a glass staff and a coat. Within it were a variety of potions.

Elemental Alchemist Magician

Light

Level 7

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

2700/2000

"Hurry Rua!" Leo called out.

"I activate Alchemist Magician's effect! Since I used a Wind Tuner monster, I can banish it to clear all spell counters on the field, for each one Alchemist gains 200 attack points."

(Elemental Alchemist Magician: 2900/2000)

"Next i activate my trap Metalmorph! Now my Magician's attack and defense increase by 300. On top of that, when he attacks, he gains half of Goyo Guardian's attack points." Rua said, the hatch was slowly beginning to close.

(Elemental Alchemist Magician: 4600/2300)

"What?!" Trudge knew what was about to happen.

"I attack Goyo Guardian with Alchemist Magician!" The mage tosses a green vial into the air and hits it with his staff, unleashing a gust of wind to destroy Goyo Guardian and hit Trudge with the damage. Trudge's runner comes to a complete stop as the trash begins to flow.

Trudge LP: 0

Both Leo and Yusei make it past the hatch as it's close to closing. Both give worried glances at the hatch when Rua comes through it skidding his runner through the gap. On the other side Trudge screams as he's carried away with the trash.

* * *

"Alright, he won!" Rally celebrated.

"But did they make it?" Nervin asked

The laptop was blank for a moment, but soon three dots were shown on a open road, making everyone cheer. "YES!" They all shouted.

* * *

The three of them rode in silence for a bit until the came to a complete stop. Rua noticed the glares he was getting, "W-what?" Normally glares meant trouble.

Leo said nothing, walking to his brother and pulling his helmet off. Yusei followed with a fist to his head, Rua's hands soon holding the spot where he was hit. "What was that for?"

"That's for worrying us!" Leo shouted. Rua looked down until Yusei ruffled his hair.

"That's for a amazing duel. Good Job, Rua." Leo smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei. And you even brought the Leo and Rua to see me. You two have grown up so much." A familiar voice sounded nearby them. They turn their heads to find Jack staring down at them with his Phoenix Runner behind them. "I'm also impressed by your Duel Runners too. Nice design."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. But at least I got another chapter out. I forgot to mention that I made up a few cards along the way. So if I do it again in the future, I'll just list them here. And I'm thankful to those who are liking the story so far. I'll try to bring the next chapter more quickly. I also started working on another story featuring Leo (it's darker though). Be on the lookout for it. See ya!**

 **Magician's Mirror-Spell (Chapter 2)- Banish one Spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard. Then special summon a monster whose share the name of the monster you banished.**

 **Book of Sealed Secrets- Trap - Activate when a effect blocks or removes spell counters. Move them to this card instead and negate the effect. This card gains on spell counter when activated.**

 **Flip Call- Trap- For each spell counter on the field, special summon any flip-effect monster from your hand. You can activate it's effect when you do.**

 **Elemental Alchemist Magician- Spellcaster/Syncro/Effect- Based on the Attribute of the tuner used to synchro summon this monster activate the following effect(s):**

 **-Wind: Remove all spell counters on the field. This monster gains 200 ATK for each counter.**

 **-Earth: Remove all spell counters on the field. This monster gains 200 DEF for each counter.**


	6. Crimson

**A/N: And after a couple of years work as a 'employee' for Wendy's, I finally have some resonable days off I'm back to continue the Saga! I sincerely apologize for the delay and hope I can make up for it. On a side note, I will be making a few 'edits' to Rua and Leo's dueling decks, based on some I made for fun and ideas from a good friend of mine. I'll explain at the end, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. (P.S. There may be some duels I'll link to the episode if I don't make too many changes to it. And I am rewatching the anime to better get a idea of everyone's decks.)**

Chapter 5: Crimson Night

The trio stared at Jack, no, more like glared at him as he stared down at them. The wind picked up around the group as silence graced the streets. Jack was the first to break the silence. "Been too long, hasn't it? And you two look just like you did back then..." The twins growl at him as Yusei stepped forward, "You know why we're here Jack... Cut the crap!" Yusei shouted, pointing a finger at his former friend and brother.

Jack scoffed and reached into his pocket to pull out 3 cards: Stardust Dragon, Life Stream Dragon and Clear Wing Syncro Dragon. "I take it these are what you came for?" Leo growls, "Why did you take them Jack!? Those were supposed to help us in the Satellite clear the way and start a new life! They were our hope for change!"

Jack closed his eyes, "Very true. They did help me achieve a new life. One that I no longer need them for." With that he tosses the cards to their owners, Leo and Rua catching Life Stream and Clear Wing respectively, and Yusei catching his Stardust Dragon. The trio look to each other before the twins silently nodded to Yusei, handing him the cards before he tossed them back to Jack. "We'll get our cards back, but first someone needs to put you in your place."

Jack remains quiet for a bit, soon turning around and walking towards his duel runner, "Then so be it. Let's have a duel for old times sake." He said as he motioned for the three of them to follow. Leo and Rua looked to Yusei, then all three quickly get on their runners, soon driving right behind Jack. The twins looked occasionally around at the various city sights, Yusei keeping his focus on Jack until they come to the Duel Stadium.

(Elsewhere)

Current Director, Rex Goodwin, was standing in a rather large room with a strange generator before him, a scientist chuckling as his group monitored the power from the generator behind him. "Is there a reason you called me so late into the night?" Goodwin questioned with a rather irritated look. The scientist chuckled more before replying, "Sir... We have been picking up unusual readings as of late, and it seems to be giving the Ener-D reactor a lot of power. We've also picked up faint hints of a couple more energy sources, but haven't been able to identify them as of yet. This much power is bound to make us... I mean you, sir, more powerful if we can pinpoint their origins!" The short scientist replied, rubbing his hands together as the Director, pondered for a second.

Just then, a formal woman with blue hair entered the reactor room, whispering something into Rex's ear that seemed to pique his interest more. "Please keep monitoring the Ener-D reactor. And next time..." Rex said as he started leaving, "Inform me at a much more reasonable time." The scientist, with the tag on his chest dubbung him Zigzix, bowed before the door closed behind Goodwin and the secretary.

It wasn't long before Goodwin found himself in the Security Room with his right-hand man, Lazar, standing and bowing as he and the secretary, Mina, entered the room, turning his attention to the cameras. "Looks like Jack found a few Satellites and is leading them towards the Duel Stadium. Though I have no information on the man in front, those kids in the back seem familiar. " The clown man chuckled as Mina gasped, "He isn't planning on dueling them, is he? Isn't that illegal?" Rex seems to hold a smile, "Yes, but lets see how our champ handles this... Lazar, have Security on standby please..." Mia gives a worried look as the camera followed the group as they entered the Stadium.

(At the Duel Stadium...)

Jack soon slows to a stop, letting the trio that followed take in the Duel Stadium before their eyes. "Wow..." Leo gawked, his brother adding, "Much bigger than on TV..." Jack smiled at his little brothers' reaction, soon turning to face Yusei. "And this is where I reign supreme! This is also where we'll settle this." Yusei nods before Rua and Leo rev their runners. "No, leave him to me." Yusei told them sternly, but looking at him, "Yusei!" Leo whined first, followed by Rua, "What about us, we wanna duel Jack too." Yusei was stern, "No, I'll get him back for all of us. Besides... I have a score to settle."

Jack remained silent before chiming in , "Selfish as always... Why not I decide who I face? In fact... Why not I take all 3 of you on?" Yusei growled before the twins roll up beside him before he would object.

Jack looks at Yusei, "We can settle this ourselves another time..." He informs him, revving up as he awaits them. The twins were pumped, much to Yusei's dismay, he never beat Jack one-on-one. The twins were closer than he was, but they were working together and still lost. He shakes his head, lining up beside Jack with the twins on his other side.

"We'll do the irregular tag rules, all having 4000 Lifepoints. Since it's three against one, I'll go first." Jack instructed, looking at everyone as he set the Speed World Spell.

Leo and Rua turned focused, Yusei casting a worried glance to them before preparing, "Let's do this Jack!" The group waited until the auto pilot gave the signal, soon speeding down the track, "Duel!" They shouted.

* * *

Jack: 4000

Hand: 5

SPC: 0

* * *

Yusei: 4000

Hand: 5

SPC:0

* * *

Rua: 4000

Hand: 5

SPC: 0

* * *

Leo: 4000

Hand: 5

SPC: 0

* * *

Jack takes the lead, "Don't you dare hold back!" He shouted as he held a card out, "I'll start us off by summoning Red Sprinter to my field!" A red flaming horse-like monster appears, running alongside Jack.

Red Sprinter

Fire

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

1700/1200

"When I successfully summon Red Sprinter, I can special summon a level 3 or lower fiend-type monster from my hand or graveyard. And I choose my Red Resonator!"

A impish-like monster soon appears, flames cloaking its body while it holds a tuning fork with glee.

Red Resonator

Fire

Level 3

Fiend/Tuner/Effect

600/200

"And when I special summon Red Resonator, I can target my Red Sprinter and gain Life Points equal to its attack." He explained as the imp banged its tuning fork to give Jack his Life points.

Jack: 5700

"Now I tune my Red Sprinter with my Red Resonator to Syncro summon... Clear Wing Syncro Dragon!"

Rua grit his teeth as the imp bangs his tuning fork, soon vanishing and enveloping Red Sprinter with green rings before it too vanishes in light soon revealing a dragon with clear wings roaring at them as it soared near Jack.

Clear Wing Syncro Dragon

Wind

Level 7

Dragon/Syncro/Effect

2500/2000

"I set one card down and end my turn. Show me what you got!" Jack called out to them.

Yusei drove ahead, much to the twins' frustration. "My move!" Shouted Yusei as he drew.

[Jack: 1, Yusei: 1, Rua: 1, Leo: 1]

I'll start with my Speed Warrior in attack mode!" A new monster skates by Yusei.

Speed Warrior

Wind

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

900/400

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Yusei said as the turn passed to Rua. Jack shaking his head before the boy drew his card.

[Jack: 2, Yusei: 2, Rua: 2, Leo: 2]

"My go! First I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in Defense mode!" A knight with a huge magical shield appears beside him.

Defender, the Magical Knight

Light

Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect

1600/2000

A white wisp begins to float around Defender, Rua inhaling, "Now because I have a Light spellcaster on my field, I can special summon a new monster! I special summon, Light Dragon Alchemist, Lyna!" A white haired woman appeared in white robes and a vial belt around her waist while a bright dragon spirit floating around her.

Light Dragon Alchemist, Lyna

Light

Level 5

Spellcaster/Effect

2000/2450

Jack and Yusei both were surprised at this new monster, though Jack was more calm about it while Leo smiled. Rua smirked, "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Leo drew, "My turn!"

[Jack: 3, Yusei: 3, Rua: 3, Leo: 3]

"Because I have control over no monsters and you do, I can special summon my Cyber Dragon to my field!" A large metallic dragon appeared by Leo, roaring loudly as Jack chuckled at the sight.

Cyber Dragon

Light

Level 5

Machine/Effect

2100/1600

"So, you two really made some changes to your decks huh? I wonder how much..." Jack mumbled to himself as Leo continued. "Now that I have a Cyber Dragon on my field I can special summon a new monster! I special summon CyberMorph Dragon Void in defense mode!" A smaller metallic dragon with digital wings appeared, a black orb in its chest.

CyberMorph Dragon Void

Dark

Level 2

Machine/Effect/Union

900/300

"Since I have a Cyber Dragon on my field, I can discard a Morphtronic from my hand and target one card on the field and destroy it! And I choose Clear Wing!" After Leo discards, Void roars as the black orb gives off a purple glow, soon forming a black hole around Clear Whin and destroying it as it roars. "Now I can attack you directly with Cyber Dragon!" Jack looks back as the Cyber Dragon opened its mouth and fired a laser at Jack, hitting him and enveloping him in smoke.

Leo groaned as Jack emerged, "I activate my trap, Red Reaction! If I have two or more Red monsters in my graveyard, I take no damage this turn." The boy regained his composure before he finished, "I end my turn..."

Jack soon commented, "You have both grown since the last time we dueled. Let's see how far you got." He drew, glancing at the card.

[Jack: 3, Yusei: 3, Rua: 3, Leo: 3]

"First, I banish Red Reaction to special summon up to two different Red monsters to my field. I bring back Red Sprinter and Red Resonator! An additional effect is that I can target one of my Red monsters and increase its level by one and I choose my Resonator." The flaming horse fiend and flame cloaked imp reappeared by him. "Next I play the Speed Spell, Double Tuning! By removing 2 Speed Counters , I can target one monster and one tuner on my field and perform a Synchro summon again using the same monsters by banishing them from the graveyard once I use them for a Syncro Summon. So first, I tune my level 4 Sprinter with my level 4 Resonator to Syncro summon Stardust Dragon!" [Jack: SPC: 1]

The trio kept their focus as the imp banged its tuning fork, disappearing in green rings and enveloping the horse fiend in light. Soon, the light reveals a white dragon, the wings releasing bits of stardust as it flies by Jack as his falls behind the group.

Stardust Dragon

Wind

Level 8

Dragon/Sychro/Effect

2500/2000

The dragon roars, Jack soon getting Red Sprinter and Resonator back on his field. "Now I tune them once more to Syncro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend!" The monsters perform the tuning from before, soon turning into a new monster: a black and red horned dragon roaring at the group after it emerged from flames.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Dark

Level 8

Dragon/Syncro/Effect

3000/2000

"Now, I attack Cyber Dragon with Stardust Dragon!" Cyber dragon hisses as Stardust closes the distance, soon being enveloped by a white blast from Stardust and exploding in Leo's face, and causing his runner to swerve a bit. "Leo!" Yusei called out before the boy stabilized.

[Leo=4000-3600]

"Rua looked worried before Jack continued his assault, "Your next! Red Dragon Archfiend attacks your Dragon Alchemist!" His dragon prepared to breathe fire on Lyna before Yusei interjected, "No you don't! I activate my trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which negates your attack!" A junk made scarecrow appeared in front of Lyna as Red Dragon Archfiend attacked, the flame hitting the scarecrow. "And now I can return it back to its face-down position to use again."

Jack scoffed before he set a card. "I set one card face down. Your move."

Yusei drew.

[Jack: 2, Yusei: 4, Rua: 4, Leo: 4]

"First, I summon my Junk Synchron!" A small machine-like monster with a scarf appeared by Yusei.

Junk Syncron

Dark

Level 3

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

1300/1500

"Now I tune my level 2 Speed warrior with my level 3 Junk Synchron to Syncro summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron vanishes in green rings and envelopes Speed warrior in white light. Soon, a new metallic monster with a big fist and scarf appears.

Junk Warrior

Dark

Level 5

Warrior/Syncro/Effect

2300/1300

Rua takes the opportunity, "In response to Junk Warrior's being summoned, I activate my trap, Syncro Shift! If a monster is Syncro summoned, I target one Syncro monster in your Extra Deck and Graveyard and move them to our Extra Deck! So I move Clear Wing to my Extra Deck from your graveyard while I target Life Stream and move it to Leo's Extra Deck!" Jack remains emotionless as the monsters moved to the twins, Leo giving Rua a thumbs up.

Yusei was rather proud of that play soon holding up a card, "Next I equip the spell Junk Barrage to Junk Warrior! Now I'll attack Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack chuckled, "You have lost your mind, Junk Warrior would be destroyed." Rua grinned, "Not if I activate my trap, Magician's Summoning! If a Dark monster declares a attack, I can special summon one Dark Magician from my deck in Defense mode, and the monster gains 1000 attack until the End Phase!" A purple cloaked mage appears, holding a green staff.

Dark Magician

Dark

Level 7

Spellcaster

2500/2000

Junk Warrior: 3300/1300

"Go Scrap Fist!" Yusei cried out as Junk Warrior pounded its fist into Jack's Red Dragon, a loud roan echoing in the stadium before smoke covered the field. "And thanks to Junk barrage, you take half of Red Dragon's attack as extra damage.

[Jack: 4000-3700]

"Wait, what?" Leo asked confused, Jack shaking his head as he emerged from the smoke, "I activate King's Scarlet! I negate the destruction of my Red Dragon and get King's Scarlet as a tuner on my field." Red Dragon Archfiend roars as it flies out of the smoke, unharmed as the trap becomes a shield like monster.

King's Scarlet

Fire

Level 1

Fiend/Tuner

0/0

"And since my Red Dragon wasn't destroyed, your Junk Barrage doesn't take effect." Yusei retained his serious expression as he slipped one card face down. "I end my turn with a face-down."

Rua closes his eyes and draws, "Here goes!"

[Jack: 3, Yusei: 5, Rua: 5, Leo: 5]

"First, I activate Lyna's effect, "By targeting a Light Spellcaster or Dragon on my field, I can destroy it and special summon one Light Dragon or Spellcaster in its place from my Deck or hand, but its banished with her at the end of my turn. I target Defender to special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Lyna held her staff up into the air, only for Jack to interrupt, "Not so fast, I Stardust Dragon's effect, destroying it and negating your effect and taking Lyna with it!"

Stardust soon fades, the dust it left behind flowing towards Lyna, the mage trying to shield herself before vanishing as the dust swarmed her. Rua covers his face before grinning, "Gotcha... First I activate Lyna's second effect, I can special summon a Level 3 or lower Light Spellcaster to my field. I chose Lyna the Light Charmer! A younger version of Lyna appeared, giggling as she floated by Rua.

Lyna, the Light Charmer

Light

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

500/1500

"Now by banishing Lyna and sending one Dark monster we control to the graveyard to turn my Light Charmer into a tuner. I send Dark Magician to the graveyard and now Lyna is a tuner! I now tune my level 4 Defender with my level 3 Lyna to Syncro summon my Clear Wing Syncro Dragon!" The dragon soon returns from the bright light, roaring at Red Dragon while Rua felt a little dizzy. "I'll... end my turn with a face down." Both Leo and Yusei gave worried looks to the boy, Leo regaining his focus as Rua nods to them.

Jack had a worried expression as well, though he shook it off and exclaimed, "Since it's the end phase, I can special summon Stardust Dragon back to my field!" Yusei interjects, "I activate Harmonia Mirror, since a Syncro was special summoned, I can take control of my Stardust Dragon!" Jack growled before he Yusei and Rua felt dizzy, soon regaining their focus as Leo drew, "Here I go!"

[Jack: 4, Yusei: 6, Rua: 6, Leo: 6]

(With Rex...)

The Director continued watching curiously with Mina and Lazar before Zigzix appeared on a separate screen, "Sire! Pardon the interruption, but those same energy readings have resurfaced. And those extra two unknown readings are a bit clearer... and very complex. Though one is getting much stronger!" Rex seemed to smile at the first bit, the second about the other two readings seemed intrigue him, "They couldn't possibly be making their move now... Can they? I don't think so..." he mumbled to himself.

(Nearby, in the rafters of the stadium...)

A teal cloaked man smirked at the duel, chuckling as his arm begun to glow, "It's beginning. So the old man planned this power to wake up much sooner... I can only hope it will be enough... Though I wonder why he wants _that_ part of their new power unlocked so soon..."

(At the Duel)

Leo looked at his card, soon grinning as he started, "First, I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode!" A lighter appears by Leo, soon changing into a robot.

Morphtronic Datatron

Fire

Level 3

Machine/Effect

1200/600

"Now I activate my Morphtronic Datatron's affect, I tribute CyberMorph Void to deal 600 damage to you, Jack!" the metallic dragon soon turns into a burst of flame the Datatron loads and fires at Jack, hitting him.

[Jack=3700-3300]

Jack scoffed as Leo continued, "Now that I have a Morphtronic on my field, I can banish a Cyber Dragon from my hand or Graveyard to Special Summon CyberMorph Symphony!" A metallic Dragon with 4 wings appeared by Leo, a peach colored orb on its chest.

CyberMorph Symphony

Light

Level 4

Machine/Tuner/Union/Effect

800/1500

"Now I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Datatron with my level 4 CyberMorph Symphony to Syncro summon my Power Tool Dragon!" Symphony's orb glows as it vanished into green rings that envelop Datatron in light, a mechanical dragon with a screwdriver attached to one hand while a bulldoze tool made up the other arm appeared.

Power Tool Dragon

Earth

Level 7

Machine/Syncro/Effect

2300/2500

"Now I activate the Speed Spell, Enemy Controller! If I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can tribute Junk Warrior to take control of your King's Scarlet!" Junk Warrior vanishes as a controller appears and attaches to Jack's trap monster, pulling it to Leo's field. "Now I'll tune my Power Tool Dragon with your King's Scarlet to Syncro summon my Life Stream Dragon!" Leo cried out as the trap vanished, consuming Power Tool in a crimson light, the dragon soon emerging as the metal bits were soon revealed to be like a armor, shattering and exposing a dragon underneath, roaring as it was freed.

Life Stream Dragon

Earth

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner/Effect

2900/2400

It was at this point, everyone felt dizzy as their respective dragons roared out loudly, the sky starting to darken and get cloudy...

(With Rex...)

Rex grinned as Zigzix laughed hysterically, "Sire! It's here! That power source is here!" He laughed on the monitor as he nods to Lazar.

(At the Duel Arena...)

"W-what's going on?" Leo and Rua asked as their eyes suddenly glowed, along with Yusei and Jack's as marks faintly glowed on their right arms. The teal cloaked figure chuckled as he watched a crimson light descended to the field, "Long time no see, old friend..." He said as the light formed a large dragon, roaring as lightning struck around the city. Everyone's duel runners started slowing as power in the city went out, the dragon looking at the figure as he held his arm out, roaring as it it understood and faded.

Everyone slows to a stop, shaking their heads. "What's with that?!" Rua shouted before lights shone on the Satellite trio, "Stop right there!" A voice on a microphone shouted at them. "Security!" The twins cried as Yusei was tackled off of his runner. "Leo! Rua! Run!" He shouted, the twins hesitant and worried for their brother before the officers ran to them, kicking their runners back on and speeding to escape. As they exited the stadium, they sadly were met with even more Security, whom caught the boys off their runners with snickers. "Gotcha, you brats..." One chuckled rather darkly as their runners crashed into a wall...

 **Light Dragon Alchemist, Lyna : If you control a LIGHT Spellcaster-Type or Dragon-Type monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can tribute one LIGHT Spellcaster or Dragon-Type monster and special summon one LIGHT Spellcaster or Dragon-Type monster, but banish it and this card at the end of your turn. When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect), special summon one level 3 or lower LIGHT Spellcaster to your field. And if you do, you can banish this card, from the graveyard and treat that monster as a tuner for a Synchro Summon.**

 **CyberMorph Void: (This card is always treated as a Equip Spell Card and as a 'Cyber Dragon'/'Morphtronic' while on the field) If you control a 'Cyber Dragon' or 'Morphtronic' monster(s), you can special summon this card by either:**

 **-Banishing one 'Cyber Dragon' from your hand, field, or GY.**

 **-Sending one 'Morphtronic' fron your field or hand to the GY.**

 **Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:**

 **-Banish 1 'Cyber Dragon' from your hand, if you do, target 1 card on the field, banish it.**

 **-Discard 1 Morphtronic from your hand, if you do, target one monster on the field, destroy it.**

 **If this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect), you can shuffle 1 banished 'Cyber Dragon' and one 'Morphtronic' in your GY to equip this card to a 'Cyber Dragon', 'Morphtronic', 'Power Tool Dragon' or 'Life Stream Dragon'. The equiped monster gains the following effect: If the monster activates a effect or destroys a monster by battle (once per turn), banish one card your opponent controls. (You can only control 1 'CyberMorph' monster on your field at a time**

 **Red Reaction (Trap): If you have two or more 'Red' monsters in your GY, when you opponent declares a direct attack** **, all damage is reduced to 0 for the rest of the Battle Phase. You can banish this card, if you do, target up to two 'Red' Monsters, Special Summon them. Also, target on of the monster(s) Special Summoned this way, increase it's level by 1.**

 **Syncho Shift: When a Syncro monster is Synchro Summoned, target one Syncro monster in your opponent's GY and in their Extra Deck of the same type, move them to your Extra Deck. If there is no Synchro monster in the GY, negate the effect banish this card.**

 **Magician's Summoning: If a Dark monster declares an attack, you can Special Summon 1 'Dark Magician' from your hand or deck in Defense (this position cannot be changed). If you do, increase the attacking monster's Attack by 1000 until the End Phase.**

 **CyberMorph Symphony: (This card is always treated as a Equip Spell Card and as a 'Cyber Dragon'/'Morphtronic' while on the field.) If you control a 'Cyber Dragon' or 'Morphtronic' monster(s), you can Special Summon this card if you:**

 **-Banish 1 'Cyber Dragon' from your hand, field or GY.**

 **-Send 1 'Morphtronic' from your hand or field to the GY.**

 **While this card is on the field, you can activate one of the following effects (once per turn):**

 **-(Quick Effect) If your opponent Normal or Special Summons a Tuner monster, banish 1 'Cyber Dragon' from your hand, if you do, take control of that monster until the End Phase.**

 **-When you Normal or Special Summon a 'Morphtronic' or 'Cyber Dragon', discard a 'Morpghtronic' from your hand, if you do, treat that monster as a level 1 Tuner for a Synchro Summon until the End Phase.**

 **When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect), You can shuffle 1 banished 'Cyber Dragon' and one 'Morphtronic' in your GY into your deck to equip this card to a 'Cyber Dragon', 'Morphtronic' or 'Power Tool Dragon', if you do, that monster is treated as a Tuner as long as it's equiped with this card. You can only control 1 'CyberMorph' at any time.**

 **I'm currently holding a poll to introduce Pendulum cards to the boys. Go ahead and check it out if you'd like to vote.**


	7. Facility

**Chapter 7:** **The Facility**

The teal cloaked man observed the arrests below, a unreadable expression on his face as Yusei and the twins were tossed into separate Security cars. He inhaled deeply as jack stood on the side wordlessly, the officers questioning him as the vehicles started driving away. A few tow trucks loaded the duel runners (even Leo and Rua's wrecked runners), the man soon speaking calmly, "I'm fine, old man..."

The old man from the desert approached behind them, watching Security leave Jack alone, whom looked at the direction they were heading before a limo pulled up, Goodwin soon stepping out and approaching Jack. "Was that your doing Goodwin?" The King questioned as his expression showed a mix of confusion and frustration. The Director chuckled as he replied. "Security? Why, yes it was. Can't have Satellite pests bothering my champ."

Jack growled, "I could have handled that situation! Where are they going?! And what in blazing hell was that?!" He shouted, startling Mina, who stepped out of the limo and stood by Goodwin. Said Director chuckling even more, "For the answer to your first question: to where all scum go once Security apprehends them." Jack's expression grows even more angry.

"The Facility!? They are just children Goodwin!" He shouted, clenching his fist as the Director continued, "But Jack, why concern yourself with them? Remember that you left your past life for the one you hold now." This did little to calm Jack, but Goodwin continued, cutting his rage off for a second, "And for the second question: that lovely light was the Crimson Dragon."

Jack's expression seemed to shift a little to more confusion, "What...?"

Goodwin explained, "It's a being of great power, though it bestows this power to 5 chosen people, known as Signers. You Jack, are one of those chosen few. I presume Yusei Fudo is another. But we'll discuss this back at your home." Jack remained quiet about seeing Leo and Rua's arms glow as well, not sure what Goodwin was intending for such a dragon.

The two men observe silently, soon the older of the two speaking, "I believe we should adjust the boy's decks. That should speed the awakening process up." His partner looks back curiously, "Do you think the world will be ready for such power to be introduced so early?" He asked the old man, whom sighs. "I admit, this world will not be prepared for this, but those boys must grow for their future battles. You should know..."

The younger man nods, "I know... I shall do it. I wonder, any sign of... _her_?" He asked, holding his emotions as the older man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she's doing what we are right now..." The two sit in silence before they vanish, the wind howling as the power slowly kicked back on in New Domino.

(Later that night, in a New Domino court...)

A old judge rummaged through reports of the trio before him, speaking in a smug tone. "Tsk tsk tsk... Trespassing into New Domino, carrying dueling decks... Oh my, and underage duel runners! You Satellites sure are quite the trouble makers. We'll have to fix that."

The boys were all forced into chairs, restrained as a laser machine slowly lowered to aim at their faces. Yusei was first, the beam shooting and tracing a yellow mark on his face. a line going down his cheek. Leo was next, a lightning bolt being traced down his left cheek before the machine mirrored the mark on Rua's right. "These marks will help us monitor you three. Though a trip to the Facility will deal with you Yusei Fudo. As for you two... I think the Jr. Retention Center will be prefect for you."

The twins give horrified expressions, being dragged with Yusei out of the court room, the older man being dragged to separate location for a while before the twins are forced on a transport bus. They mostly kept to themselves as the other boys glared at them, one chuckling darkly while Leo growled. The bus separated the seats with metal gates, so the twins could relax a little, soon feeling their eyes heavy before they drift off to sleep.

(...)

A sudden banging on the gate startled the twins, looking up at a mean looking woman, "Wake up, you maggots!" Rua made a cringy face at the ugly and pudgy woman, making her growl as Leo casually said, "Screw a alarm clock, your face works better." He immediately regretted saying that as she almost tore the gate open and snatched each boy by the ear. One guard shook his head, "Chief Hilda, ma'am. Aren't you being a little rough?" She glares at him to shut him up, tossing the boys into a white room with a bunch of other kids, "I'll deal with you brats in a moment..."

Hilda returns after a hour, looking around for the twins in the room only to find the window was open... "What!? Where did those brats go!?" She screamed as Rua and Leo sprinted away from the Center. "Ha, those lessons Crow gave us are finally paying off!" Rua said with a grin, Leo laughing as they made their way into the streets of the big city.

(New Domino Park)

After a good while running, the two decide to stop at a nearby park to catch their breaths, the sun high in the sky as the afternoon heat beat down on them

"So... What now?" Leo asked as he plopped down on a bench with his brother, the two panting for a while. "I don't know. I wish we had Yusei with us. And we don't even have our runners... or what's left of them." He sighed as they stared at the street light, their minds beginning to wonder. "You know Rua..." "Hmmm?" "Ever get the feeling... like there's someone we should find? Not Yusei or Jack... Just someone... Special?"

Rua had such a feeling, as if something was calling out to him, but he couldn't find it. "Yeah. Maybe after this is all over, we can explore the city. I wonder if those stories were true... About how the city is. The Duel Arena was just like we seen on the TV." He said Leo nodding, "I just hope people can watch us duel someday. With out the, you know, 'Satellite' label. He said.

Leo remained silent for a while before he stood. "I'm sure we'll do it one day. For now, we need to find Yusei..."A feminine voice startled the boys, both jumping and turning around to find Mina approaching them. "Hello boys." She greeted them, the twins giving her a cautious stare. "Who are you?" Leo demanded, the pair ready to book it if she was from the Retention Center.

"Please relax. I am here on behalf of Director Rex Goodwin." The boys remain cautious, as if they were wary animals. "He instructed me to bring you two to Yusei Fudo at the Facility. He is your brother?" She asked with a friendly and professional smile, making the two look at each other before relaxing their guard a little. "Yeah... We are..." Rua replied.

Mina nods inn understanding, "Then come with me please. I promise to take you directly to the Facility where your brother is." She said, the boys hesitant for a moment before they start to follow the blue-haired woman. She leads them into a limousine, ushering them inside with her before it pulled off down he road.

(At the Facility)

Yusei sat in his cell, his cell mate Alex, was in a bunk below him, sound asleep for a while while Tenzen Yanagi was tending to his 'treasured' deck, smiling after the amazing duel Yusei had using his cards to defeat Bolt Tanner before a guard approached their cell. The old man quickly hid the cards as the cell was opened, Yusei gasping and jumping down from his bed as Rua and Leo ran into the room, 'Yusei!" the two cried out as they tackle hugged him.

After the cell was closed, Yusei pulled back and looked at the two of them, "How did you two get here?" He questioned while Leo responded, "Cuz we're awesome!" Rua shook his head and explained what happened since their separation, Yusei rather shocked before speaking after her finished. "That was reckless of you two. But at least you're OK and here."

Yusei recounted what transpired on his end, Rua looking confused as her finished about something, "They ran tests on you before bringing you here?" Yusei confirms this with a nod. "They were looking for some mark. I'm thinking the one from when we were dueling Jack." This caught Tenzen's attention, making his way over to the group.

"Did you say mark?" He asked, very interested and eager. "Yeah, last night some dragon appeared during our duel with Jack." Rua told the old man, watching his eyes widen. "W-was this dragon like crimson?" He questioned rather desperately the trio nodding to him. "You somehow called the Crimson Dragon! You must be Signers!" He exclaimed happily. The twins mirrored confused looks as he pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing.

Once he was done, he revealed a complete dragon in a circle, "This is the mark of the Crimson Dragon. There are 5 pieces of the beast in 5 different marks, known as Marks of the Crimson Dragon. You three must be Signers if you have them!" He cried out as he drew how the marks looked, Leo and Rua looking confused as their marks (that they saw) looked very different.

"Where's ours?" Leo asked, confusing Tenzen, "What do you mean?" "Well, neither me nor Rua have any of these marks. Ours looked different." He explained, Yusei soon pondering for a bit before he noticed it was starting to get late. "Hey, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow. You two go to bed and we'll figure this out." The boys prepare to complain and groan, but Yusei's stern gaze stopped them, both scrambling up to the top bunk as Alex chuckled.

(In the Chief's office of the Facility)

Rex stood with the current Chief, a burly man by the name of Armstrong, who as sitting at his desk. "We did all those tests and not once did any mark appear. I knew that Satellite low-life wasn't one of these so called 'Signers'."

Rex remained silent throughout Armstrong's rant, waiting for him to finish before suggesting a different approach, "Let's try something different. Perhaps a duel will give us the results we seek." Armstrong blinked for a second, registering what was said before bursting out in laughter, "Sir, with all due respect, inmates aren't allowed to carry any cards here."

"I'm sure Yusei will find a way to obtain a deck. But he may need a incentive... And I know just what will work..." He said as Armstrong grinned maliciously. "I see... Hehehe..."

(The next day)

Before the twins had wen't to bed, Alex relayed the plan to them, reminding the group last night when their window was to execute the plan. Those got halted as Yusei noticed something horribly wrong: Leo and Rua are not in the cell. He frantically looks for his little brothers, but soon a alarm blares, the inmates looking through their cell doors at the Chief standing on a walkway.

"Looks like one of you all been smuggling magazines in here. Y'all know that's against the rules. And we already caught our little culprit." As he says this, Yusei wanted to scream at Armstrong as a guard dragged a beaten up Rua into the scene, the poor boy's face body bruised and a bit swollen with a few cuts decorating his exposed skin. "While we are on the topic of breaking rules, this little brat was caught with dueling cards on him. And you all know cards are prohibited." Yusei was shaking with anger as Leo was dragged, a bit worse state than Rua as he was tossed to the ground in front of them. "So, anyone care to confess who gave these items to these kids?"

"You're sick, Armstrong!" One inmate shouted at him, the whole Facility echoing Yusei's anger at the treatment to his little brothers, each person shouting at Armstrong and irritating him more and more. "You wanna see sick? Then how's this: I'm declaring lock down! No one is allowed to leave their cells at all!" This caused a uproar, calling it unfair while Yusei had enough.

"Enough! Pick on someone your own size Armstrong! Duel me!" Yusei shouted towards the smug man, who scoffed at his words. "Ha! You, a Satellite. duel me? Not happening! Besides... You don't have a deck to face me with!" He countered, a bellowing laugh echoing through out the facility while Yusei grit his teeth at the sight of the twins.

"And what if I do get a deck to duel you with?" He questioned, trying to hold his anger in check as the Chief slowed his laughter before pondering a bit.

"Heh, sure. If you can get a deck built by tonight, I'll duel ya. And when I win, you and the twin trash here are going into the Hole." He stated, Yusei contemplating his choices before making his counter offer. " And if I win, everyone here is free to go." This earns murmurs and gasps from the other inmates, including Tanner and Alex as Armstrong stared in shock at the proposal, soon bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! That's rich! You know what? It's a deal! Later tonight, you better have a deck, or else you'll forfeit the match!" His bellowing laugh echoed throughout the cell, irritating Yusei and Alex as the guards carried the boys back into the cell, Leo waking up, "Sorry... Yusei..." The taller male shakes his head, "No, get some rest..." Leo frowns before falling asleep.

Alex paces, "You know that we can't afford to waste time on this Yusei... We have a limited window and we can't waste it on one duel!" Yusei glared at Alex, "That man hurt my little brothers. I'm not going to let him get away with that." He replied with clenched fists before Alex noticed some thing slip in the cell: a card.

"What?" He said, walking past Yusei and picking up the card, Yusei walking up and examining the card before a voice spoke, "H-Hey? Yusei Fudo? That's a prized card of mine... Make Armstrong pay with it!" The two looked at each other before inmates passed more cards from all over into the cell, Yusei grinning as he collected the card and held up a new deck. Alex shook his head, "This is ridiculous..."

(Later that night...)

Yusei stood across from Armstrong, Alex trying to convince him to ignore the duel and just to prepare to escape, but the guards quickly came in, "Let's go..." One tells him, tugging his arm hard before they walk over and grab the twins, who were up and awake at the time and were still sore, though they were treated a little more gently than their older brother.

Alex curses as Yusei stands across from a smug Armstrong, who was holding a duel disk up with a triumphant grin. "Well... Here we are, and it seems you don't have a deck to face m..." Yusei holds the cards he gathered up, the Chief blinking in disbelief before growling as as he snapped a finger, the guards attaching a duel disk to Yusei's arm and a cuff to his leg. "And what's this?" He asked as Leo and Rua were restrained behind him.

"You'll find out..." Armstrong replied before the two drew, "Duel!" They shouted.

 **(For this duel, I'll simply link to it: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Episode 9 & 10: Lockdown Duel Part 1/2)**

Leo and Rua both cheered as Armstrong fell to his knees, Yusei standing over him as the guards were at a loss for what to do. Armstrong soon growled before getting on his knees, "Drag these lowlifes to the Hole!" Yusei growled as he expected the guards to apprehend them, but they didn't move, Rua and Leo struggling before noticing the same thing. "Huh?" The inmates shouted before they quieted at the source: Rex Goodwin stepped onto the walkway, guards standing in salute to him as he walked between Yusei and Armstrong. "S-sir!?" Rex soon turned his head to glare at him.

"Chief Armstrong... I have been watching this duel and saw the disgraceful tactics you employed... And I have received reports of your abuse of power, giving Satellites even more reason to dislike new Domino. As of this point, get your things and clear out..." Armstrong had a ghastly face as Rex turned his attention to Yusei. "As apologies for this brute's actions, I have honored his end of the bargain before hand and pardoned everyone here. You all are free to go." With that the whole Facility cheered, even Alex who was in disbelief that he would get out at all.

"Thank you, Yusei..."

(Outside in a warehouse...)

The teal cloaked man stood over a crate, holding two decks in his one hand while a his marks glowed radiantly. After the decks glowed for a period of time, he soon phased them back into the crate, nodding to the old man behind him. "It's done... Now we wait..." He said, the two soon vanishing as Trudge made his way onto the scene, staring after flashing a light at the box. "Hmmm..."

 **I should have clarified, I have a poll on my profile if I should introduce Pendulum cards to the boy's decks. Please check it out as I'm postponing working the next chapter until I see what people say. You can also leave a review with your choice.**


End file.
